fadingsunsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dame Chingmy Li Halan
Dame Chingmy came of age during the last days of the Emperor Wars. when the Li Halan were fighting primarily to regain lost territory and influence. Though the family trained her as a diplomat. she found the arts of war at least equally fascinating. And while the family preached lessons of abstinence and self denial. she found pleasure and satisfaction in the arms of nobles from other houses. Despite her occasional un-Li Halan ways, during the Emperor Wars she served the family ably as a liaison to the Hazat and then to the Decades before. at the age of 20. she joined her houses delegation to the Emperor's coronation. The time she had spent at the courts of minor nobles had not prepared her for the splendor of the imperial court. Dignitaries and notables from around the Known Worlds attended the coronation. including the leaders of every noble house. Church sect and major guild. All strove to out do the others in one of the most elaborate games of one-upsmanship ever seen. The parties spanned the globe, and Chingmy reveled in the revelry. By the time it had ended she knew she could never return to the standard role of aLi Halan noble woman. watching over some lonely manor. spending her days supervising servants and her nights praying to the Pancreator.lnstead she took to the stars. officially serving as ambassador from the Li Halan to many noble houses. but unofficially going wherever her heart took her. This was the time when she first began to realize her natural talent for dueling. Baronet Metia Ciencia de Lasedo challenged her. allegedly because Chingmy had slighted the Hazat. but really because the baronet's lover. Bishop Avriel Curzon had expressed interest in the young Li Halan. Despite the baronet's reputation as a vicious fencer. Chingmy managed to both draw first blood and end the duel there. before relations between the houses would suffer. Chingmy began taking every opportunity to practice. going through fencing steps during the long voyages between worlds and seeking out dueling masters wherever they might be found. That she often falls in love (for a short time) with these masters only further fuels her quest. Her house still feels uncomfortable about her nocturnal activities. though none can deny that she has served it faithfully. While house leaders are unwilling to give her the most prestigious missions, she somehow seems to turn any assignment into an exciting endeavor far exceeding what anyone expected. Some who have dealt with her believe that her apparent gregarious nature is only a cover for an extremely crafty diplomat. and would be surprised to discover that her outgoing personality is her real one. Quote: "Well,Iets see if you're as good with your blade as you are with your mouth." Appearance: Chingmy can pass as a dainty court lady when she so desires. but generally prefers the tight clothes of the duelist. She ties her long black hair back in a pony tail and occasionally attaches a heavy weight to the end which she can use as a weapon. Entourage:Chingmy. though not a rich Li Halan. has two servants. a man and a woman. who travel with her wherever she goes. The man. Sao Han. publicly acts as a laborer. carrying luggage and running errands. but really serves as her main sparring partner and has learned to fence far better than most servants. The woman. Jiang Qeng, appears to be her maid but also manages to keep track of gossip wherever Chingmys diplomatic missions take them. Chingmy believes Jiang serves the Hidden Martyrs as well as herself.